Bowling for Chickens
by InjuUchiha
Summary: Who knew a camping trip could change everything? Demyx sure didn't...Happy Zemyx Day! Warning: Slightly OOC Zexion, mature subjects, though no lemon. M to be safe.


Hello and Happy Zemyx Day to everyone! I'm so excited, but mostly I'm just happy I got this thing posted on time. I have been writing this for weeks, literally. It did _not_ want to be written. At one point I was so stuck I gave it to my friend to read, even though I'd sworn I was letting no one read it until today, so she could give me ideas. Which, thankfully, she did.

As for the title - don't ask. It's a _long_ story. In short, it's just a name I've always wanted to use and never been able to.

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think if I owned Kingdom Hearts Zexion and Demyx would never have had a seen together, Roxas would have left the Organization, and Xion would even be alive? No. So, obviously, I don't own.

* * *

Wednesday, Sep. 20

3rd Period

Math is so stupid. Honestly, when am I ever going to need to know how to graph the absolute value of x? It's easy, but really. And besides, I'll have forgotten how to do it by this time next week.

Oh yeah, I'm Demyx. My mom got my this journal for my B-day, but this is the first time I've written in it. I'm sixteen, and a sophomore at Twilight Town High School. My three best friends are Axel, a pyro who doesn't know where to draw the line, Roxas, the only one who can keep Axel under control, and Zexion.

Yes, Zexion gets his own paragraph. He's definitely my closest friend. He's short, but actually pretty attractive, and he's got an air of illusion hanging around him. He's also really smart, so he's great for help with homework. Or, you know, copying his homework seconds before the teacher collects it.

Okay, since the whole point of this is to write about things that are important, I'm going to write about last weekend, which was my and Zexion's camping trip.

The preceding Friday

"Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy," I chanted, bouncing in the passenger seat of his car. He opened the door to the driver's side, situating himself calmly before glancing to the backseat once more.

"You're sure you have everything, Demyx?" he asked. "I don't want to get halfway there and have you realize you forgot your iPod."

"I have it," I replied, pulling it out of my pocket briefly just to prove it. "What I can't believe is that you're skipping school."

He glared at me. "It's two days - today and Monday. It's also still the beginning of the year, so all we'll be missing is review, if that."

"Never stopped you before," I said quietly, almost under my breath. "Like that day at the end of last year."

He still caught it. "Because that was _senior_ skip day, not freshmen."

"So? Two of those three words are skip and day, so it's free game!"

"No, it's not," he sighed, aggravated. "Just drop it, Demyx. We're leaving."

It crossed my mind to jump up in realization that I'd forgotten something and then take forever to find 'it' (Whatever 'it' decided to be), just to be a pain in his ass, but I decided against it. "How long will it take to get there?" I asked instead, unwinding the headphones from around my iPod.

"About two hours. Now listen to your music and shut up so I can concentrate on driving."

"Well fine then. Don't be sociable," I said as I turned my iPod on, getting comfortable in the seat for the drive. "It's not like I was expecting two hours of just me and Zexy and the open road to turn into some conversation where we would spill our hearts to each other and let the other know all the feelings we hold locked up tightly in our hearts, where the light of day never touches them and they simply lie in wait, waiting for one day when they can burst forth in the form of tears and we can take comfort in each other, rather than in knives and razors!" I ended with one hand over my heart, the other wiping a fake tear of my cheek. I knew my sentence had contained multiple errors and had been a run-on, which I did on purpose for the simple reason of annoying Zexion.

"No," and an annoyed glance to the side was his deadpan response to the entire thing.

I pouted slightly, but turned the volume of my music up and watched out the window.

I guess I fell asleep, because the next thing I remember is Zexion poking me in the side to wake me up.

"Demyx, wake up. We're here."

I was awake in an instant. "Sweet! Come on, let's start setting up the tent and making a campfire and-"

Zexion clamped his hand over my mouth. "First, before we do _any_ of that, we need to find a good spot to camp."

I tugged at his hand, and he removed it. "Right. We have to hike to a good spot, right?" I was already out of the car and pulling my pack from the backseat before he spoke.

"Correct."

I slung one bag onto my back after fitting the supplies and other things we would need into it. When I looked over at the other side of the car, Zexion was ready as well. I grinned, taking off into the forest.

"Demyx, wait! Don't go so fast! You don't know how long we'll be hiking, so save your energy!" Zexion called from behind me.

I huffed in annoyance, but slowed down anyway, and he quickly caught up with me.

"So, we're looking for a clearing big enough to pitch the tent and still keep the campfire far enough from the tent and the trees so nothing catches on fire."

"Zexy."

"There'll need to be at least one tall tree with sturdy branches and that's possible to climb so we can hang our supplies far enough off the ground any stray bears won't be able to get them."

"Zexion."

"There'll need to be a stream or river or something nearby, too, so we can get fresh water and maybe fish a bit. Which reminds me-"

"Zexy, shut up!" I finally said, laughing. "I've done this before! With you, remember? I know what to look for." I grinned, running a hand through my hair.

"Whoever says you never talk and are always quiet is severely mistaken."

He scowled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. Well, the one I could see, anyway.

"Aww, come on, Zex. Lighten up. Or is that pack too heavy? Need someone stronger to help you?"

He smirked slightly, which made my grin falter. "Zexy? Why do you look like you just got some evil idea?"

The smirk grew. "Well, the pack really isn't too heavy, but since you offered..." He slipped the pack off his shoulders, threw it at me, and walked ahead.

"H-Hey! I did not offer! Don't put words in my mouth!" I called at his back.

"I'm not. I do believe you're stronger - physically, anyway - and you did ask if I needed someone stronger to help," he stated calmly.

I opened my mouth to argue, but snapped it back shut when I realized, damn him, he was right.

"You're a jerk, Zexion!"

"Thank you, Demyx!" he called back, now a decent ways ahead of me.

A good hour later, I was tired beyond belief. "Zexyyy," I whined from behind him. "Can you _please_ take your pack back now? I'm_ tired!_"

He stopped to wait for me but didn't turn around. When I drew level with him, he took back what he should have been carrying the last hour, smug smile on his lips.

"Well, Demyx, what have we learned?"

"Don't fuck with Zexion," I muttered bitterly as we started walking again. "Speaking of fucking with Zexion," I said suddenly, turning to look at him, "Who was the last person you-"

"No, Demyx. We're not having this conversation."

"Aww, but Zexy, it's just an innocent question..."

"_No_. And besides, it's really none of your business."

I thought I saw a dusting of pink on his cheeks, and though the more logical part of my brain figured it was just from the strain of hiking with a heavy bag, I decided to tease him about it anyway.

"Aww, how cute!"

He shot me a curious look, a dangerous gleam in his eyes underneath, obviously warning me not to push it too far.

"Little Zexion's blushing! So a-dor-a-ble! Is little Zexy embarrassed about the last person he slept with, hmm? Is he?"

"Demyx..." he warned, but I saw the pink darken nonetheless.

"What's the matter, little Zexy? Don't wanna tell me, your very best friend, all the juicy details of your last lay?"

"That's it," he growled playfully. Before I knew it, his pack was in the ground, Zexion having discarded it in favor of tackling me.

Although I'm pretty sure he didn't expect our lips to lock in an open-mouthed kiss when we hit the ground.

We both lay in shock for a moment, his hands on the ground on either side of my head, legs in between mine, his dark blue eyes - both visible, for once - wide open, staring into my own ocean blue ones.

We both sprung away from each other at the same time, coughing and wiping our mouths.

"Look, Demyx, I didn't-"

"Don't," I said, shaking my head. "I know. Let's...Let's just keep going, alright? Forget about it."

He agreed and we stood silently, continuing our hunt for a good site to camp. We found it about a half hour later, but the entire trip after the 'incident' had been silent, and it was on my mind the entire time. Zexion's, too, if the contemplative expression he wore every time I glanced at him was any indication. By the time we finished setting up the tent and starting a fire it was about two o'clock, and I'd forgotten everything that had happened since we'd started working, neither of us having brought it up.

That night, I was curled up in my sleeping bag when someone poked me in the side. I groaned and was poked again.

"Demyx? Dem, you awake?"

"I am now," I grumbled. "What do you need, Zex?"

"I'm freezing," he answered. "My sleeping bag's still wet from when we spilled water on it. Mind if I sleep with you?"

"Not really," I mumbled, immediately glad that my sleeping bag was huge as I unzipped it.

Zexion slipped in next to me, pressing his back against my chest after he re-zipped the sleeping bag.

As I slipped my arm over his waist lazily, I was hit suddenly by the memory of the kiss. I closed my eyes and nuzzled into his hair, breathing in the sweet scent, trying to banish the thought of how soft his lips were from my mind.

He was my best friend.

I wasn't _allowed_ to have those thoughts.

-/-

Some time in the middle of the night I awoke, immediately remembering that I was in a tent, camping with Zexion. I started to wonder when had woken me when I felt teeth graze the back of my neck, followed by a soft kiss, then another on the side of my neck. I tilted my head to the side involuntarily, exposing more of my neck to the hungry lips that could only belong to Zexion.

"Z-Zexy," I managed, "What're you doing?"

"Mmm, you like it, Dem?" he replied, one hand sliding up my shirt.

I couldn't help it - I groaned as he continued to lick, kiss, and bite at my neck and shoulder.

I sat bolt upright in the sleeping bag, disturbing Zexion from where he had been curled comfortably into my chest, head tucked under my chin, his nose brushing my throat. I was hot and sweaty and sporting a painful hard-on.

Zexion sat up as well, looking at me sleepily. "Dem, what's wrong?" he asked, voice slightly slurred.

"Nothing," I said quickly, laying back down and rolling over so my back was to him, hoping he wouldn't notice my arousal.

But of course, I was trying to fool one of the smartest kids in our grade. He immediately caught on, eyes widening. "Dem, did you just...?"

I pulled the edge of the sleeping bag higher over my face, feeling the blush.

"Oh, my god! You did!" He put a hand over his mouth to muffle the uncharacteristic giggling that followed. After a minute he put his hand on my shoulder. "It's alright, Dem. I mean, it's not like we can control it. Go...Go take care of yourself."

I nodded, sheepishly crawling out of the sleeping bag and walking awkwardly to the door of the tent. "Hey, Zexion?" I said quietly as I held the flap open.

"Yes?"

"Thanks. For not, like, freaking out, I mean."

He offered a small smile, waving my thanks away. "Don't worry about it. Now go, and make sure you don't get lost."

"I won't," I replied, before exiting the tent.

When I returned, Zexion was still awake, sitting on the ground and looking through the songs on my iPod.

"You could have gone back to sleep, you know," I said, ending with a yawn.

"I know," he replied, shutting the precious (To me, anyway) piece of technology off. I crawled back into the still-warm sleeping bag, Zexion following after me.

"So, are you going to tell me who it was about?" he asked as he settled back into the position he'd been in before I'd woken him up.

Of course, I hadn't considered the possibility that he didn't know I'd dreamt about him.

"No," I said in answer to his question. "It's really embarrassing." More than I wanted him to know.

"So? Tell me anyway. It's not like I'm going to make fun of you," Zexion pushed. It wasn't like him to pry, so I couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to know so badly.

"Fine. It was..." I frantically searched for a name, any name, then blurted the first one the came to mind. "...Marluxia!" /Marluxia?/ I mentally slapped myself the moment the name was out of my mouth. At least Zexion already knew I was gay.

Zexion crinkled his nose in disgust. "Yeah, that's weird," he deadpanned. "But then again, so are you. I didn't know you had it out for Marly."

"I don't!" I immediately defended. "I have no idea why I had that dream."

"Well, let's just go back to sleep," Zexion finally said.

"Yeah," I agreed, closing my eyes. He sighed, and his breath ghosting against the skin of my neck sent shivers down my back.

I had a feeling this was going to be a long weekend.

-/-

Zexion was gone when I woke up the next morning. I never figured out how the _hell_ he managed to worm his way out of the sleeping bag without waking me up.

"Zexyyy..." I groaned as he lifted the flap of the tent. "What're you doing?"

"Making breakfast. If you're hungry, get your ass out here," he replied.

I groaned again, but disentangled myself from the sleeping bag and stepped outside. I couldn't help but grin when I saw what he'd prepared for breakfast - still-steaming pancakes and real maple syrup. So maybe it wasn't extravagant, but Zexion's an awesome cook.

"Mmm...Smells really good, Zex," I said, reaching for my plate. It was snatched away.

"Put some clothes on first," he ordered.

I glanced down and sheepishly realized that I only had boxers on. "Oh, sorry," I apologized sarcastically, hoping he hadn't seen my face turn red as I entered the tent. I did as instructed and was rewarded with my breakfast. It was just as good, if not better, than I expected it to be.

"So, what now?" I said once we were both finished.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going swimming," he replied. "You did pack shorts or something to swim in, right?"

I grinned. "Of course! Do you actually think I would come camping and _not_ bring swim gear?"

"Now that I recall that you're _you_, it was kind of a stupid question, wasn't it? You brought swim trunks when we went _ice fishing_."

"I brought them as a joke, Zex," I argued, laughing lightly. "I wouldn't _actually_ have gone swimming!"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"That was Axel, not me! He pushed me!"

The eyebrow rose higher, the equivalent of him saying, 'Oh? Then why were the trunks all you had on?'

"Again, it was a joke! I was trying to make you _laugh!_"

He smirked. 'I did laugh, once we dragged you out of the frozen lake and made sure you were alive.'

"Yeah, well that's cause you're a heartless jerk."

A small chuckle. 'I seem to recall Axel and Roxas laughing as well.'

I threw my hands into the air. "I give up!" I walked into the tent, leaving Zexion laughing softly behind me. I changed quickly, then rejoined him outside.

"Well? Going to change?" I asked sarcastically as I brushed past him. "_You_ brought trunks, right?"

"Of course," he answered matter-of-factly. "Unlike you, dear Dem-Dem, I'm always prepared."

"'I'm always prepared,'" I mocked, swatting him lightly on the back of the head as he passed me. "Hurry up. I'll wait." He changed quickly and then we were on our way to the lake.

"He's my best friend, best of all best friends! Do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my tummy! He's so yummy yummy! Hey you should get a best friend too."

"Demyx, please stop singing." Zexion grimaced from where he was walking next to me. "Or at least sing a better song. I hate Best Friend, you know."

"Yup," I responded, breaking off momentarily. "That's why I'm singing it."

"Why do you live to torture me?" he sighed, putting his face in his hands.

"I dunno," I replied. "Why do you love me enough to put up with me torturing you?"

"Hell if I know," he grumbled. "I don't even remember how we ended up being friends in the first place."

"Well, dear Zex," I started. "You moved here in fifth grade, all nerdy and whatnot. I was the only one who would talk to you cause everyone else thought you were a freak. Then in sixth grade Miss Aerith put us together for a class project and you had to come over to my house to finish it. And then, boom! Instant friendship. Then in seventh grade - look we're here!"

"I see that," Zexion mumbled. He hadn't said anything during my ramble so I figured I must've ticked him off more than I meant to.

"Heh, so, uh, guess what?" I said as we walked along the side of the lake. It was really more of a huge pond than a lake, but it still had a small stretch of sand on one side - the side we weren't on - so I was calling it a lake. There was forest on all sides, one rising steeply into a huge hill, kind of like the ones you can climb and then hang-glide off of.

"What?" he answered, dark blue eyes flicking to mine momentarily.

"You're wet."

He threw me a questioning glance and I grinned back at him. His eyes widened as he realized what I was about to do and he stepped away from me. "No, Demyx, don't you dare!"

I cut his protest short by grabbing him and swinging him up into my arms, bridal style, and jumping into the lake in one swift motion. We'd been standing on a small rock cliff, so I'd guessed the water would be sufficiently deep.

Thankfully I was right.

We hit the water and Zexion managed to get out of my hold and swim towards the surface. I came up a few seconds after he did, grinning with pride and having caught him off guard.

"I. Will. Kill. You," he hissed through his teeth, his lilac bangs hanging wet and limp at the side of his face.

I flashed my teeth at him. "Love you, Zexy!" And then I turned and dove into the water away from him.

Zexion was a good swimmer.

I was better.

We spent the next half hour tackling, dodging, splashing, and diving away from each other before we finally collapsed on the stretch of sand. We lay side by side, reveling in the warmth of the sand on our now-cold backs. I was freezing, and I wished I hadn't been so stupid as to leave my clothes at the tent. We'd both have to walk back to the campsite with nothing on but our shorts.

I turned my head to ask Zexion a question, but the words stuck in my throat when I saw him. He was bare-chested, soaked black swim trunks clinging to him, one arm across his eyes to shield them from the sun. His always well-kept hair was a disheveled mess, his bangs somewhere on the side of his head, revealing his entire face. His other hand was smoothing the sand back and forth slowly, almost like he was petting something. But what was most stunning was the fact that the sunlight glistened off his half-dried skin, enhancing everything - thin build, slightly girlish hips (Though nowhere near as bad as Axel's), the flatness of his stomach that let you know he had abs, they just didn't show. It made him look less pale, almost causing him to glow.

I think it was then that it truly hit me, and when I accepted it. It felt more for Zexion than I should have. Right then, I was pretty damn sure I was in love with him.

"Hey, Zexy?" I said, quietly. I rolled over onto my side so I was facing him, using one hand to prop my head up. I opened my mouth to say, 'About that kiss yesterday,' but lost my nerve before the words were out. "Wanna play charades?" I asked instead.

He cocked an eyebrow. "No. I'm much too comfortable to move, especially to play such a childish game."

"But it won't be childish!" I protested. "And you don't have to move. Just watch me and guess. I'll even give you a category! Ready? Ways to die."

"Really? Ways to die? That's the category you want to use?"

"Yup!" I said, nodding. The sand was plenty soft, so I figured it really wouldn't hurt that bad when I fell. At least the first few times.

"I honestly had no idea you could be so morbid. I'm concerned. Is there anything you'd like to talk about, Demyx? Any confessions you'd like to make to me?"

_Yeah, actually. I do. Two. That dream last night was about you, not Marluxia. And I think I'm in love with you. I think I have been for a long time, but am just now accepting it._ "No, why? And do you want to play or not?"

He thought for a moment, then propped himself up on his elbows. "Fine. But only a few rounds."

I grinned, standing and walking a few feet away. As I was watching him, I noticed a drop of water had dripped from his hair and was making it's way down his chest, onto his stomach, leaving a glimmering track down his body.

I gulped, shook me head softly to clear it of mental images, and started. I began with a simple one.

I stood looking around, then suddenly doubled over, clutching my stomach. I opened my eyes a second later to find Zexion looking bored.

"Stabbed in the stomach," he drawled.

I nodded, going into the second mime. I looked down, eyes wide in mock horror, and screeched, beginning to frantically brush off my arms and chest with my hands before falling to the ground.

"Eaten alive," he said, even before I got up.

"By?" I prompted.

"Spiders."

I glared at him. I hadn't expected him to get the spider part so quickly.

I stood up, then placed one hand around my throat, leaving about an inch of air in between. With my other hand raised near my head, I jerked it up twice, then let both hands drop to my sides. I jumped upwards, eyes squeezed closed, and snapped my head backward when I came back down, hitting the ground hard.

Zexion yawned. "Suicide by hanging," he said smoothly. I smiled, having expected him to get that one.

"Yup! Okay, here's the next one." I grinned like a little kid, holding my right hand as if I was gripping something vertically. I saw Zexion smirk, but didn't think there was any way he could /already/ know what I was doing.

I began to eagerly like at the air above my hand, sometimes running my tongue up the side and over my fingers. Not actually touching my hand, though. Finally I started to slow down, looking at my hand quizzically, before swaying and falling to the ground.

"Poisoned ice cream."

"Very good!" I complimented, clapping my hands. It was then I noticed he was shivering slightly. "Cold?" I asked.

"You know how I am," he responded, shooting an icy glare at me.

I smiled. "Well, come on then, let's get back to the campsite." I walked over to him, holding out my hand. He grabbed it to pull himself up, gaining his balance smoothly and striding away from me, towards our camp.

Later, Zexion was making dinner while I sat in the tent, playing a videogame on my DS. Childish, I know, but it's fun.

"Demyx, come get your food!" Zexion called from outside.

"Mhm, just a minute," I said, biting my lip as I stared at the screen.

He lifted the flap and entered the tent, glancing down at me. "Zelda?" he asked, smirking.

I nodded, too engrossed to actually form a verbal reply.

"I thought it was a gay game you were never going to play?"

"That was until I read the Ocarina of Time manga and discovered that Link is _hot._ Of course,_ someone _won't give me Ocarina of Time until I beat this one," I said, saving the game. I'd have to go through the temple again when I resumed playing, but oh well.

"You wouldn't be able to play that one. The puzzles are way harder. When and if you beat Phantom Hourglass, I'll give you Ocarina of Time."

I grumbled, but didn't really mind too much. Now that the hotdogs were cooked, it was time to roast them on the fire.

Zexion didn't speak while he was eating. It was a habit of his I'd learned to live with. After he'd finished, he leaned back with a contented sigh.

"Did we bring stuff for s'mores?" I asked, figuring a sugar high was juts the thing I needed to get the confidence - or stupidity - to confess to him.

"No," he replied. "I deliberately didn't bring stuff for s'mores. I didn't want you doing something stupid after consuming an entire bag of marshmallows."

Well there went that plan.

But in the end, I didn't really need the sugar high.

The next part I don't really remember too much of, but Zexion filled me in. This is what happened that night, according to him.

Later that night, Zexion dragged his sleepinbag over to mine and began to settle in for the night. I was really, really tired, and when I'm like that I have a tendency to say anything that comes to mind.

"Zexy," I mumbled, rolling over to face him. "I have something really important to tell you."

He looked at me, silently waiting for me to continue.

"I love you," I said, voice serious.

Zexion seemed unnerved for a moment, before smiling softly. "I love you too, Dem. Goodnight."

"No, that's not what I mean," I insisted. I leaned over, pressing my lips softly against his. "I mean I _love _you. Like, I'm in love with you."

His eyes widened, then he touched my cheek very softly. "Go to sleep, Dem. You're really tired and don't know what you're saying. We'll talk about this in the morning, okay?"

"Okay," I mumbled sleepily. I smiled gently at him, then rolled over and fell asleep.

The next morning - Sunday morning - I didn't wake up to the delicious smell of Zexion cooking breakfast. I stepped out of the tent to find him pacing back and forth in front of it, serious expression on his face.

"Zexy? What's going on? What's wrong?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"We need to talk," he said, stopping in front of me and locking his eyes with mine. "Last night, you were pretty out of it. You said some things. I need to know, Demyx. I need to know if you what you said is true or not."

"I can't tell you unless you tell me what I said," I gave him, shrugging helplessly.

"Are you sure you want to know? It could very well change everything."

Change everything? I began to panic. What could I have said that would change everything...? "Yes, I'm sure," I said, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt.

Zexion nodded, stepping closer until our shirts brushed together and our breath mingled. His nose brushed mine, and he smelled so good, I just wanted to tilt my head up a little and kiss him-

He did it for me. He pushed upwards, one hand on either of my shoulders, mouths together. "You told me that you loved me," he mumbled against my lips.

It was the combination of his words and the fact that I _felt _him speak as well as heard him that did it. In an instant, I wrapped one arm around his back and the other around his waist, holding him, pulling him tight against me. He looped his hands around my neck as I deepened the kiss, battling with his tongue.

He pulled away first. "What...are we...doing?" he said between breaths. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Did you not want it to happen?" I questioned, wondering if he thought he's made a mistake in kissing me.

"No, it's not that at all. It's just...I feel like I'm about to wake up and find out this is all just a dream."

"It's not a dream, trust me," I said, laughing.

I shouldn't have said it.

Something sparked in Zexion's eyes and he looked at me curiously. "Did you _really _have a dream about Marluxia?" he asked quietly. He moved so our lips were almost touching. "Or did you dream about me?"

"I, uh, I...um..." I was too focused on his lips to speak coherently.

"So you did dream about me?" He inched forward, barely brushing his lips against mine, knowing it was killing me.

"Umm...Y-Yeah," I finally managed to stammer out.

He smiled. "Good boy, Demyx. You can kiss me now."

It was all the invitation I needed.

We spent most of the morning in the tent, but didn't go as far as we could have.

After lunch, we went down to the lake again.

"C'mon, Zexy!" I said, running in the water from the beach. I let myself fall backward, relishing the feel of the water.

Zexion sat down on the sand, tilting his face up towards the sun, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. "No," he remarked quietly.

I walked up to him silently, dripping wet, and pushed my lips against his.

"Mmph, you're wet," he mumbled in protest.

"Do you actually have a problem with that or did you just feel the need to say to say something?" I asked.

He turned his head to the side in indignation, causing me to laugh. "You're too cute."

"I am not cute," he protested, turning back to glare at me.

"Right. You're beautiful. Sorry," I amended. I sun danced on his dark blue eyes as he glared at me, and I watched, captivated, until he closed them.

"About your question on Friday..." He trailed off, waiting for me to say something.

"Which question?"

"The one about who the last person I slept with was." He stopped, opening and locking his eyes with mine. "Well, the reason I didn't want to answer was...Well, I've never slept with anyone."

I stared at him for a moment, then smiled. "Why didn't you just tell me that, then?" I asked.

He shrugged. "But, now I have a question for you. Demyx, will you be my first?"

I smiled sweetly, leaning down to kiss him. "Of course, Zexion," I said. "You needed only to ask."

-/-

We lay on the beach, Zexion in my arms, both of us still panting slightly still.

"I love you," I mumbled, brushing my lips across his forehead. "My Princess Zexy."

"Don't call me that," he grumbled, but reached up to kiss my cheek anyway. "And I love you too."

"Wait, so are we officially going out?" I asked suddenly.

"I suppose," he mumbled.

"So, when we get back to school on Tuesday, I can tell Axel and Roxas you're my boyfriend?"

"Sure," he agreed again. "Now will you shut up?"

I laughed lightly. "Sure, sure."

Nothing else really happened for the rest of the trip that's really important enough for me to write about. Basically we packed up Monday morning and came home. So I'm going to end this here.

~Third Person POV~

Demyx closed his journal just as the bell rang. He met up with Axel to head to his English class, watching Roxas walk down the hall to French with Zexion.

"So, you never actually told us what happened over the weekend," Axel said as they took their seats.

Demyx smirked. "Zexion and I are planning to tell you at lunch. So have to wait three periods."

Axel groaned, wondering if Zexion was giving Roxas as much trouble.

Finally, lunch rolled around and the four met up - along with a few of their other friends - at their usual table.

"Okay, you've kept us in suspense for a day and a half, guys. Will you just tell us what the hell happened now?" Axel said as soon as everyone was seated.

Demyx smirked, Zexion disguising his blush as he turned to face Demyx and the blonde kissed him.

Roxas held out his hand to his boyfriend. "Pay up," he said, grinning. "I knew this would happen."

Axel grumbled as he handed the blonde a twenty, but was smiling despite it. "It took you guys long enough!"

"Tell me about it." Zexion rolled his eyes before returning his attention to Demyx.

* * *

Okay, the absolute most amazing thing you could do is leave me a review. I swear, I squeal _every single time _I get one. It just makes my day, even if it's simple 'I liked it' or 'It was good.' Hope everyone enjoyed it! Oh, and if there's any mistakes, just let me know so I can fix it. If a word looks like /this,/ it means it was meant to be italic and I skipped over it.

Happy Zemyx Day! (Again!)


End file.
